Addiction
by ashehole
Summary: Edward comes up on Rosalie watching a soap opera and sticks around to find out what the big deal is about these shows. EdwardxRosalie bonding. Read, Review, & Enjoy


**AN: Well, obviously, the whole "soap opera" theme has been completely stuck in my head. So, why would Edward compare the pack's life to a soap opera? :D**

**Summary: When everybody else is out, Edward is left alone with Rosalie, and she's watching her favorite show. Intrigued, Edward sticks around to find out what exactly Rose gets out of some ridiculous humans ruining each other's lives. And maybe just become addicted as well... Takes place during Eclipse. Edward/Rosalie bonding. Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks!**

The house was practically empty by the time I came home from dropping Bella off. Carlisle was working, Esme was out, and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett had all gone hunting. That just left me at home... With Rosalie.

I loved Rose. We have been together for a long time, but as of late, she had been very... _prickly_ around me. She was mad, I knew--I _could_ read her mind, after all. She didn't want Bella to become one of us. I didn't either, but Rosalie wasn't sure if I was telling her the truth about the matter. I loved Bella; that's all she saw on the matter of Bella's mortality issues.

Life with her was just a little difficult at the moment. Still, I just couldn't avoid her.

I stepped into the large living room, coming up behind her on the couch. "Hello, Rose."

She glanced at me, but then her eyes immediately flicked back to our big screen television. "Hello." _I'm watching my show, _so sh.

I looked over at the screen as well. She was watching some soap opera. Her and Esme watched this show quite religiously, actually, and I could not quite figure out _why_. As far as I could tell, all this show was about was a huge group of people that new each other were always getting together and breaking up and cheating. There was also the occasional murder as well. And there was a lot of sex. _Humans and sex_.

"Why do you watch this stuff? I cannot see the value of it," I said to her, moving around to the front of the couch.

Rose's hand shot out, wrapping around my wrist. She tugged me down, and I had no choice but to sit right there next to her. "Watch, Edward. These lives are entertaining."

I frowned, completely at a loss when she told me that. "What is entertaining about someone's mother sleeping with her boyfriend?" Actually, I had picked that up from Lauren's mind at lunch earlier. She was also a big fan of these pointless shows, and she was thinking about the big shocker revealed on yesterday's episode.

Rosalie turned her head slowly, giving me the full force of her glare. _If you don't remain quiet and watch this, I will tear you apart._

"Yes, ma'am," I chuckled, not completely terrified of my sister just yet, settling in beside her. It was sometimes better to just not go against Rose when she was in one of these moods.

Currently, some girl was on, talking to her boyfriend. Or, well, maybe intensely screaming at the guy was a better way of putting the scene. Her name was Kat, or something like that. Her boyfriend was Drew. Rose leaned forward, intrigued by the tension. Apparently, Drew had kissed another girl by the name of Stella.

"What is going on?" I whispered.

"Oh, Drew and Stella are madly in love, but Kat is pregnant and Drew can't _leave_ her. He's obligated by his honor to stay with her. Actually, he's always reminded me of you a lot, Edward."

"I see." I didn't, actually. I didn't understand why Drew seemed similar to me in any way. First off, I am against sex before marriage. That's just one of my _honor_ things. Drew didn't seem to have gotten that message, though. I was going to tell Rose. She seemed happier that way, thinking I had much in common with her fictional character. "Is Drew the father?"

Rose turned to me, her eyes wide with excitement now, and not hate. "No! He isn't! Kat's afraid totell Drew, though, because then he'll leave her for Stella, his soul mate. It's awful."

I turned back to the show, watching the drama unfold. Drew stormed off the screen in anger, and I found _myself_ wondering if it was in anger at _himself_. Kat was crying, hating herself for the position that she was in.

"Who _is_ the father?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hold on, I'll point him out," Rose told me, and I sat back in anticipation for the reveal only I was unaware of. Oh, and Drew.

After the commercial, the scene changed, showing two brothers talking about a party they were going to throw. The oldest was Randall, the youngest was Jack. They were heirs to some fortune or another, and both seemed to be spoiled brats. I could tell that they were trouble makers already.

"Who are these guys?"

"Well, Randall is getting married to Carol, but she doesn't now that he's actually gay and using her as a cover up! Nobody does, except for Stella. That's only because her brother is dating Randall on the sly and she caught them."

I raised my eyebrows at her, amused at both the story line of this crazy show and Rosalie's obvious obsession.

"And Jack?" I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist asking. It was strange, how involved I was becoming with this odd show.

Rosalie sighed. She hated having to divide her attention up between the show and answering me. "Jack is a new character. They just introduced him last week when he was kicked out of boarding school."

I nodded, my mind completely intrigued with the plot of the show by now. There was no denial about it. All of a sudden, Rose grabbed my arm, pointing at the young butler that just walked into the shot.

"That's him, Edward. He's the one that got Kat pregnant!"

"The butler? How in the world did this occur?" I was desperate to know. Why was Kat sleeping witha butler? Were they star crossed lovers? Were they drunk at the time? Was she _raped_ by him?

"Aaron was passed out at some party that Stella had thrown. He took some pill or something. Anyway, Kat saw him. And _she_ raped _him_. That's how it happened!"

I felt like I was going to explode. _Poor_ Kat was a villian, not a victim! Here I had been thinking that she was just a scared girl who'd been wronged when she was the doing all the wrongs. I had been decieved by her character in only twenty minutes.

"Poor Drew," I muttered. His position was obviously a terrible one.

The previews for the next episode came up sooner than I expected. Stella was going to catch her brother with Randall again, leading her to have a heartfelt discussion with him about the dangers Randall could cause. This was happening while Carol seemed to be getting all hot and heavy with Jack. Some older woman was going to get the DNA test results on her daughter, and she seemed to not be the mother.

"It's coming back on tomorrow?" I asked Rose calmly.

Rosalie wasn't fooled at all. She gave me a sly smile, tossing her hair. "Do you like my show, dearest Edward?"

"I must admit that it's very entertaining."

"Exactly. I guess I will see you at four tomorrow, then. Esme should be here as well."

"Four," I agreed.

Somehow, Rosalie had got me addicted to that show. It was almost as if she a power of her own. The power of the entertainment value of soap operas.

I had to admit it, though. Our newly shared obsession did make for an easier environment at home.

**AN: So, tell me what you think! Like it, hate it? **


End file.
